Yalnız Kurt
by julianspancakes
Summary: Adreanna Capella Black. O Black kız kardeşlerin dördüncüsü. Sirius Black'in biricik kuzeni. Gururlu, güzel, kararlı, asil bir Slytherin. Onun maceralarına atılmaya var mısınız? ** " Sen bir elmassın. Kırılamazsın. " " Yanlış. Çünkü elmaslar, başka elmaslar tarafından kırılabilir. " **
1. Yalnız Kurt

**5 Temmuz 1995**

Pencereden dışarı bakıyorum. Güneş batıyor. Arkamdan gelen sesler sanki hiç yok gibi. Daha dün gördüğüm Karanlık İşaret'in havaya yükselişi tekrar tekrar gözlerimin önünden geçiyor. Sirius'un arkamdan bana seslenmesini duymuyorum bile. Duysam da aldırmıyorum.

Yeniden başlıyor, biliyorum. Geçen sefer daha fazla olsalar bile, şu an daha güçlüler. Bu savaşı istemiyorum. Çok fazla kayıp verdim. Bir daha olsun istemiyorum. Kim ister ki zaten?

Kardeşim resmen "O" na taparken bu mümkün olmuyor. Kuzenim gibi Azkaban'dan kaçar belki. "Lord"u çıkarır onu oradan. Kim bilir?

Bunları düşünürken en önemli anılarım gözlerimin önünden geçiyor. _Hogwarts'a transfer olduğum an, Seçmen Şapka'nın "Slytherin" diye bağırdığı an, ailemle geçirdiğim zamanlar, ölümlerin baş gösterdiği an, evlendiğim an, elimde cesetleri tuttuğum an, oğlumu doğurduğum an ..._

Kafamı sallıyorum ve gerçeğe dönmeye çalışıyorum. Birkaç dakikalığına başarıyorum. Toplandığımız yere bakıyorum. Buraya yıllardır gelmemiştim. Dumbledore'un omzuma dokunmasıyla kendime geliyorum. O sırada Andromeda'nın kızı içeri geliyor ve beni görüyor. Tabii ki ağzı açık kalıyor.

" B-Burada ne yapıyorsun? " diyor ve bir sandalye deviriyor. Gülümsüyorum. Onu görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.

" Seninle aynı nedenden. " diyorum. Daha sonra Yoldaşlığın o "önemli" toplantılarından birine girmek üzere odaya gidiyoruz.


	2. Bölüm 1 : Diagon Alley

**31 Ağustos 1972**

Uyanmıştım ve giyinip, en sonunda kahvaltıya inmeyi başarmıştım. Merdivenlerden inerken evime tekrar tekrar göz gezdirmeye başladım.

Duvarlarda ev cinlerinin kafaları, vitrinlerde asil, antika eşyalar - ailemizde yüzyıllardır bulunan yadigarlar - siyah, yeşil, gümüş duvarlar, kapılar - daha çok gümüş ve siyah renkteler - , yılan şeklinde desenler, üzerinde " Black " arması bulunan kadehler, tabaklar, çatallar, bıçaklar... Evet, sonunda yemek salonuna inebilmiştim. İki ev cini, kahvaltı sofrasında eksik olan şeyleri koyuyorlardı, diğer bir deyişle " mükemmel " hale getiriyorlardı.

Annem Druella, masada bıkkın bir şekilde oturuyordu. Babam Cygnus ise Gelecek Postası' nı okuyup, çayını yudumluyordu. Ablam Bellatrix, sıkılmış bir biçimde oturup söyleniyordu. Kardeşim Narcissa kaygılı kaygılı etrafına bakınıyordu. _O her zaman narin bir çiçek olmuştu._ Sonunda dayanamayıp, Andromeda'ya kahvaltıya gelmesini söylemek için odadan çıktı.

Ben Adreanna Capella Black. Black kız kardeşlerin dördüncüsüyüm. Tabii ki çoğu Black gibi Slytherin'liyim. Maalesef arada hainler çıkabiliyordu - en sevdiğim kuzenim Sirius ve Alphard amcam gibi. Evet, en sevdiğim kuzenim bir hain.

Gryffindor'a seçilerek ailenin yüz karası olmuştu. Çok yetenekliydi (!) gerçekten. Ama orada iyi, çok iyi arkadaşları olduğunu görmüştüm. Okulda koşturuyor, yaramazlık ve çapkınlık yapıyordu. Merlin aşkına! O daha sadece 11 yaşında - tamam bu yaz 12 'ye girdi ama daha çocuk o! Buna rağmen kızlar, onu görünce eli ayaklarına dolaşıyor ve onu kapmaya çalışıyorlar. Kendinden büyükler bile! Eğer küçükken böyleyse, büyüyünce ne olur bilmiyorum, bilmek de istemiyorum. Kızlar onu kapmak için birbirlerini yerdi herhalde.

Belki de Gryffindor onun için en iyisidir. O her zaman ailenin en asisi olmuştu. Bellatrix'in Walburga Hala'ya, onun Gryffindor' a seçildiğini söylediği zamanı hatırlıyorum da... Felaketti ya da asil bir safkanın tabiriyle rezalet.

 _Noel tatilindeydik. Yılbaşı için kuzenlerimin evindeydik - Sirius gelmemekte çok ısrar etmişti. Hogwarts' a transfer oluşumun ilk senesiydi - daha önceden Durmstrang'daydım. Bellatrix ve Narcissa sohbet ediyordu. Andromeda ise onları dinliyormuş gibi yapıyordu. Ben ne mi yapıyordum? Benimle uğraşan kişiler lanetleyecek yeni büyüleri anlatan bir kitap bulmuştum, onu okuyordum._

 _Daha sonra ise Bellatrix her ne dediyse Narcissa iyice kaygılı bir hal aldı. Andromeda kesin bir şekilde karşı çıkıyordu. Merak edip yanlarına yaklaşmıştım._

 _" Neler oluyor? "_

 _" Sevgili (!) ablamız, Sirius'un Gryffindor'a seçildiğini söyleyecek. " diye tısladı Andromeda. Gözlerim büyümüş, tamamen şaşkınlığa uğramıştım. Bunu söylerse evde kıyamet kopar, tüm aileler bize küçümseyerek bakardı._

 _" Neden böyle bir şey yapasın ki ?! "_

 _" Çünkü soylu ailemizin, bir hain taşıdığını öğrenmeye hakkı var! "_

 _" Ailemize kalp krizi geçirmeye ve Sirius'a bunu yapmaya hakkın yok! "_

 _" O. Bir. Hain! " Tamam, soyluluğa ve safkanlığa ben de önem verirdim ama bu kadar da değil! Resmen Sirius'u aile ağacından sildirmeye çalışıyor! Bu sözlerini söylemesiyle kendi noktasını koymuştu. Biliyordum, akşam yemeğinde veya sonrasında söyleyecekti. Neyse ki Andromeda ve Narcissa'yla geçirdiğimiz endişeli zaman uzun sürmedi ve akşam yemeğine oturduk. Biz dört kız, Regulus ve ebeveynlerimiz masada sessizce oturuyorduk. Bazen bize ve Regulus'a sorulan sorular dışında odadaki sessizlik kendini koruyordu. Daha sonra zaten annemler sohbet etmeye başladı. Şükürler olsun yemek olaysız geçmişti. Ama bu sadece fiyaskoyu geciktirmek demekti ve imkansızdı. Eninde sonunda öğreneceklerdi. Bellatrix söylese de, söylemese de..._

 _Sıra oturup 'tatlı tatlı' çay içmeye gelmişti. Üçümüzün endişesi artık tavan yapmıştı. O sırada Walburga Hala'mın bana sorduğu soruyla kendime geldim._

 _" Sen Slytherin'e seçildin, değil mi Adreanna? "_

 _Başımı sallayıp, yüzüme bir gülümseme otutturdum. Her Slytherin gibi ben de iyi bir rol yapıyordum._

 _" Bir Black'e yakışan da o zaten. " diye yorumladı amcam Orion. Eyvah, şimdi yandık! Bellatrix yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle bize bakıyordu çünkü._

 _" Binalardan ve ailemizden bahsetmişken, kuzenim size hangi binaya seçildiğini yazdı mı? "_

 _" Tabii ki Slytherin'e seçilmiştir, bunun şakası bile olamaz Bella. " dedi annem kesin bir sesle._

 _" Oh, ben şaka yapmıyordum. " dedi elini kalbine koyarak dramatik bir sesle. " Sirius, Gryffindor'a seçildi. "_

 _Olan o anda oldu zaten. Orion Amca ve Walburga Hala'nın gözleri pörtlemişti. Annem konuşacak gücü bulamamıştı. Regulus şaşırmıştı fakat diğerleri kadar değil. Sanırım bunu bekliyordu. Narcissa birine bir şey olmasından korkar gibi etrafına bakınıyordu. Andromeda büyük felaketi beklerken gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmıştı. Bellatrix ise olacakları büyük bir zevkle bekliyordu._

 _Babam ise fısıldayarak bize konuştu. " Bu doğru mu? "_

 _Andromeda ve ben, bakışarak anlaştık ve bakışlarımızı başka yerlere çevirdik. Bellatrix birimizin itiraf etmesini beklerken, Narcissa başını salladı. Walburga Hala'mın elindeki fincan yere düştü ve milyonlarca parçaya ayrıldı. Bayılmadan önce söylediği son söyleri ise " Sirius... Olamaz - " idi._

 _Daha sonrası çok belli. Onu St. Mungo's' a götürdük. En sonunda ise tahmin edebileceğimiz en kötü şey oldu. Gelecek Postası'ndan Rita Skeeter denen genç, sarışın, aptal bir sürtüğün diline düştük ve gazetede 1. sayfalarda yer aldık. Diğer safkan ailelerin bizi küçü saymıyorum bile. Ne demiştim daha önce? Hah, buldum!_ Rezalet.

Her neyse, bugün Diagon Yolu'na gidiyoruz. Cissy, Andromeda ve benim okul alışverişimizi yapmamız gerek. Bella geçen yıl mezun olmuştu. Biz ise altıncı yılımıza başlıyorduk Andromeda'yla. Cissy bizden bir yıl arkadan geliyor. Bella, Mrs. Lestrange ile birlikte olacak. Gelecek kış onun, Lestrange'lerin büyük oğlu Rodolphus'la düğününü planlıyoruz. Alışveriş yapmaları gerek. Annem de onlarla gidecek herhalde.

Oraya vardığımızda ilk önce cüppelerimizi almak için yoldan ayrıldık. Babam da iksir malzemelerimizi alacaktı. Kıyafet alma işlemi sorunsuz geçmişti. Sırada Florish and Blotts vardı. Kitaplarımızı almamız gerekiyordu. Florish and Blotts'a girdiğimiz an hissetmiştim. Bir sorun olacaktı. Ve her zamanki gibi haklıydım. Ayrıca o belayı bulmam uzun sürmemişti. Kız kardeşim Andromeda'nın önünde duruyordu. Ted Tonks.

" Önüne baksana Tonks! Kör müsün?! "

" Özür dilerim Black. " Sesindeki soğukluğa şaşmamalı. Gidip Andromeda'nın koluna girdim ve " Lanet giresice bulanık, Lanet giresice Hufflepuff! " diye söylenip, onu çekiştirdim. Bella bu tavrımızı görse 10 üzerinden 9 verirdi.

Sonunda her şeyi tamamlayıp eve döndük. Daha sandıklarımızı hazırlamamız gerekiyordu. Çünkü yarın Hogwarts günü!


	3. Bölüm 2 : Hogwarts Express

**1 Eylül 1972**

Her Hogwarts'a gideceğimiz gün olduğu gibi beni Narcissa uyandırmıştı. Hemen uyanıp üstümü giyinmiştim. Giyindiklerim içerisinde güzel gözüküyordum, kabul. Siyah, deri ve kısa bir elbise vardı üstümde. Altımdaki siyah, kısa, topuklu botlarıma uyuyordu. Son olarak da üzerinde " Black " arması bulunan bir pelerini giyidim.

Kahverengi saçlarım - evet, Bellatrix ve Narcissa'nın aksine Andromeda ve benim saçlarım kahverengiydi. - yarısında dalgalanmaya başlayıp, buklelerle omuzlarımdan aşağı dökülüyordu.

Sonra odamın kapısı çalındı.

" Gel! "

" Zaman geldi. " diyor Narcissa. Aşağı inmem gerek. Odama son kez bakıp, merdivenlere yöneliyorum. Çok sıkıcı geçen yazın sonunda Hogwarts'a kavuşabileceğim.

Kings Cross İstasyonu'na geldiğimizde, olması gerektiği gibi 9¾ Peronu'ndan geçtik. Gözlerim kuzenlerimi aramaya başladı. Size söylemeyi unutmuş muydum? Küçük kuzenim Regulus, bu yıl Hogwarts'a başlayacak. Regulus, Sirius'un tam tersi bir tip olduğundan, onun Slytherin'e seçileceğini biliyorum. Endişelenmeme bile gerek yok.

Annemle babama resmi bir şekilde - her zaman olduğu gibi - veda ediyorum. Trene bindiğimizde ise her yıl oturduğumuz kompartımana gittim. Küçük Slytherin grubumuz. Evet oydu. Safkan aileleri ve bazen melezleri içeriyordu. Biz, Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange'ler ve bazen başkaları da katılabiliyordu. Kompartımana girdiğimde Bellatrix ve Narcissa zaten oradaydı. Andromeda öğrenci başkanı olduğu için, onlara ayrılmış kompartımana gitmiş olmalıydı.

" Al " dedi, bir kitabı uzatarak Lestrange. Öküz.

" Bu hangisi? " dedim ve kitabı aldım. Artık bu alışkanlık olmuştu. Her yılın başında bende olmayan kitapları verirdi.

" Kalbimizdeki Karanlık " diye cevapladı. _Güzelmiş ,_ diye düşündüm. İlk kez bana kitap verdiği günü hatırlıyorum da...

 _Sirius'un okula başladığı yıldı. Yani geçen yıl. Kompartımanımıza girmiştim. Yine " Al " demişti._

 _" Bu da neyin nesi Lestrange? " deyip, kitabı almıştım._

 _" Bunun sende olmadığını söylemiştin yazın. Hatırlamıyor musun? " diye söylenmişti alay eder gibi._ Tabii ki de hatırlıyorum seni aptal.

 _" Tabii ki hatırlıyorum ." demiştim sert bir sesle._

 _" Ben Sirius'a bakmaya gidiyorum. " dedim. Ve Narcissa'ya fısıldadım. " Malfoy gelene kadar kendine çeki düzen versen iyi olur. "_

 _Oradan Bellatrix'in sesi gelene kadar iyiydi. " Ona çok yüz veriyorsun."_

 _" Slytherin'e seçilecek, endişelenme. Sonuçta bir Black. "_

 _Gözlerimi devirmiş ve kompartımandan çıkmıştım. Onu bulduğumda yanında üç çocuk vardı. Ama ikisi hızla dışarı fırladı. Bir tanesi kızıl saçlı, yeşil gözlü, gayet güzel bir kızdı. Diğeri ise siyahlar içine bürünmüş, yarasa kılıklı birisiydi. Kızıl saçlının rahatsız olduğu çok belliydi._

 _Onlar hızla kompartımanı terk ederken, onlara bakakalmıştım ama kompartımana yine de hızla giriverdim._ Bir Black şaşkınlığını belli etmez. _Yanındaki çocuk siyah, dağınık saçlı, ela gözlü bir çocuktu. Üstündekilere fazla aşina durmuyordu. Demek ki büyücü ailesinden geliyordu._ İyi seçim.

 _Düşüncelerde kayboluyordum... Sirius beni çekene kadar. " Burada ne yapıyorsun? "_

 _" Sana bakmaya geldim. Ve... Dikkatli olmanı söylemeye. Bizimkilerle papaz olmak istemezsin. "_

 _" Onları halledebilirim. Hem senin elindeki ne? "_

 _" Kitap. " demiştim basitçe. Gözlerini devirmiş ve çevirmem için bir hareket yapmıştı. Bu arada siyah saçlı çocuk gözlerini elimdeki kitaba dikmiş, kaşlarını kaldırmıştı._

 _" ' Karanlığın Rengi ' mı? " diye sormuştu._

 _" Bu arada James, Adreanna benim kuzenim. " demişti Sirius._

 _" Neden böyle bir kitap taşımak isteuesin ki? Yani, Blackler gibi bir aileden değilsiniz değil mi? " demişti siyah saçlı çocuk gülümseyerek._

 _Sirius'a kaşlarımı kaldırarak bakmıştım. Ne demek Black gibi bir aileden? Biz Blackleriz ve bununla gurur duyuyoruz. Sirius ise ateşe verilmiş gibi endişeli. Evet, sanırım ona hiçbir şey söylememişti._

 _" Şey... " diye mırıldanmıştı Sirius. Ne demek ' şey ' ?! Bununla gurur duymalıydı. Sanırım siyah saçlı çocuk bakışlarımızı fark etmişti ki " Ne yani, Black ailesinden mi geliyorsun?! Tüm ailenin Slytherin'de olduğunu söylemiştin ; fakat bir Black olduğunu düşünmemiştim. " Sirius artık tamamen incinmiş duruyordu._

 _" Ya? Peki sen hangi aileden geliyorsun? " diye sormuş ve cevabını dört gözle beklemiştim._

 _" Potter. Slytherin ailelerinin aksine cesareti ve gerçek onuru taşıyabiliyoruz." Öyle demek?! Cesaretlilikle aptallığı karıştıran bir erkek çocuğu işte._

 _" Sen Dorea ve Charlus Potter'ın oğlusun, değil mi? Annene selamımı iletirsin. Ne de olsa o da bir Black'ti. "_

 _Altındaki anlamı anlamış olacak ki yüzü asılmıştı. Ben de bununla kompartımandan çıkmıştım. Sinirlerim yine tepeme çıkmıştı. Böyle bir şey söylemeye nasıl cüret ederdi?_

Narcissa elini gözlerimin önünden geçirince kendime geldim.

" Daldın..." diye başladı ama sözünü kestim.

" Aklıma bir şey geldi sadece. " dedim ve Rabastan'a teşekkür manasında başımı salladım.

" Ee... Nasılsınız? " diye sordu Lucius.

" İyiyiz. Sen? " diye cevapladı Narcissa. Lucius soru sorunca hemen atlamıştı tabii. Ama hiçbir belirti göstermemişti. Bir Black duygularını hemen açığa vurmaz.

" İyi. " Gözlerindeki istek mi Lucius? İğrenç.

" Bırakın nasıl olduğumuzu şimdi. Yükselen Karanlık Lord hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz? " Tabii, Avery hemen konuya dalmıştı. Bense cevap vermeye gerek bile duymadan kitabı açıp okumaya başladım.

 _Karanlık sanatlar, özel bir sanattır. Sadece lanetlerden ibaret değildir. Büyücünün ruh haline, değişimlerine bağlıdır. En çok da gücüne ve isteğine._

 _Burada garip, harika ve en eski, tehlikeli büyüleri öğreneceksiniz._  
 _Bu kitap yedi bölümden oluşmuştur:_

 _Birinci bölümdekiler, sözlerin doğru telafuzuna ve içinizdeki isteğin kuvvetine bağlı olarak yapılabilir._

 _İkinci bölümdekiler, ruhunuza veya bedeninize işleyecek kara büyüdür. Affedilmezler de bunların içerisindedir._

 _Üçüncü bölüm, iksir ile yapılanlardır. Dördüncü bölüm ise bu iksirlerin malzemelerinden, yapılış aşamalarına dair her şeyi anlatan bölümdür._

 _Mugglelar doğru bitkileri, böcekleri ve öteki maddeleri bir araya getirseler bile ,burada listelenen iksirleri oluşturmaları mümkün değildir._ _ **Herhangi bir sihir için ,kullanılan en önemli şey büyücünün büyüsel gücünün yarattığı etkidir.**_

 _Beşinci bölüm, ancak pratik ve tecrübeyle yapılabilir. Hazırlığınız ve yanınızda tecrübeli biri olmadan denemeyiniz. Altıncı bölüm, zihin ile ilgili ilginç büyülerden oluşmuştur._

 _Yedinci bölüm ise ruhunuzun en derin yerinde bulacağınız, en karanlık şeylerdir. Önceki kategorilere dahil olsa bile, aşırı tehlikeli olduğu için bu kategoriye alınmış büyüler vardır. Sihir başlasın o halde!_

Tamam, bu okuduğum kitapların içerisinde açıklaması en gizemli olanıydı. Eğer içeriğini beğenirsem, kitabı kopyalayabilirdim. Rabastan'ın haberi bile olmazdı. Hiçbir zaman olmuyordu.

" Oradaki iğrenç mugglelara yapılan saldırı çok iyi olmuştu bence. "

" Şunları ortalık yerde konuşmasanız? " diye böldüm onları. " Dinleniyor olabiliriz. " Tabii bunlarla Avery'nin gözleri bana dikilmişti. Aman! Çok korktum (!) .

" Haklı, biliyorsun. " dedi Mulciber. Dudaklarımda ufak bir gülümseme belirdi. Avery'e karşı kazanmak, Bella'ya karşı kazanmak gibi bir şeydi. Ve kesinlikle çok güzeldi.

Yolculuğun ortasında kompartımanımızın kapısı açıldı. Gelen çocuklar tanıdıktı fakat çıkaramadım.

" Ne istiyorsunuz? "dediler Avery ve Mulciber aynı anda. O anda hatırladım. Gelenler Avery ve Mulciber'ın küçük kardeşleriydi. Sirius'la yaşıttılar.

" Eğlence. " dediler. Aman ne güzel.

" Git bulanıklarla uğraş o zaman. Çocuk seslerini çekecek halde değilim." diye yapıştırdı cevabı Mulciber.

" Biz çocuk değiliz! " dedikten sonra kompartımanın kapısını çarparak çıktılar.

" Sevimli. " dedim. Narcissa kıkırdadı, Bu iyi oldu, çünkü beş dakikadan uzun süredir Malfoy'a bakıyordu.

Avery ve Mulciber'ın gözlerine tekrr hedef olduktan yaklaşık kırk beş dakika sonra üstümüzü değiştirdik. On beş dakika sonra da tren durmuştu zaten.

Trenden indikten sonra gecenin karanlığına gülümsedim. Önümdeki yapının manzarası, Avery'nin yolculuk boyunca ateş saçan gözlerine değerdi. Hogwarts her zamanki gibi muhteşemlik saçıyordu etrafına. Burayı neden bu kadar sevdiğime şaşmamalı.


End file.
